<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【主明】You can(not) handle. by Megasl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296712">【主明】You can(not) handle.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl'>Megasl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·来栖晓X明智吾郎<br/>·是一个毫无逻辑的故事，严重OOC，我流主，剧情捏造注意<br/>·很毒，很雷，部分明智援·交暗示注意避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【主明】You can(not) handle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>——他们之间或许发生过浪漫的情节，但那离爱情的样子相去甚远。</p><p>来栖晓再一次见到明智吾郎的时候，是在许多年之后了。他就读的学校虽然在东京，可离四轩茶屋太远而又课业繁忙，所以上大学后的第一年他也不怎么有机会再去卢布朗了，唯有周末才会叫上当年的伙伴一起回去坐坐。摩尔加纳自然是和他一起来的，但很多时间又来去自由，轮流在前怪盗团成员的家中留宿，最后选择落脚在了双叶的家中。时间再往后推了几年，他前脚刚搬出学生宿舍进了新租的公寓从房东那拿了钥匙，后脚一出屋子就见着了那张熟悉又陌生的脸。昔日不知所踪的侦探王子看起来倒如同往日一般光鲜明亮，如常人一般生存，甚至还把仍面带一丝肉眼可见的茫然之色的来栖晓给请、或者说是拽进了自己的房间，这个过程中没有一句对话发生——或许有，但它们消散在了冰冷又轻柔的呼吸里，死气沉沉，像是被投入垃圾箱的精美包装盒，连一丝让人去拆开的欲望都没有。</p><p>一切都发生的像是件巧合，但它的确发生了。巧合本来就是为这样的场合所创造的词汇。</p><p>然后，就像一本烂俗的小说中会出现的情节转折一般，明智就吻了他——或者说咬了他，这可能更为确切一些。洁白的牙齿可以轻易地咬住疲劳的嘴唇，以极为耐心的方式来咬住了翘起的那层皮，然后缓缓地撕下，好似一头饥饿的野兽在啃食着来之不易的尸体。来栖背靠在木质的门板上，隔着一层衬衫感觉不到什么冰冷的铁门温度，他试图稍微抬头，好让那暂时的疼痛消散得更快一点，并借此机会打量起这故人的房间来。</p><p>他没有挣扎，也不准备挣扎。</p><p>因为他了解明智这么做的理由，正如明智吾郎也一样了解来栖晓一般。</p><p>明智吾郎的新房间里没开灯，来栖勉强能看清楚里头的摆设，随后他发现那就跟三年之前每次来栖去他家时一模一样，什么也没变——房间的主人大概也没变，那正是寄居蟹的巢。好在下午阳光依旧，隔着窗帘也能见着些许浓厚的橙色弥漫在空气中，酸涩得让人呼吸困难——来栖晓的确呼吸困难，也听不到自己的呼吸声。但前怪盗一向才思敏捷，因见到明智而断线的思考又重新被迅速地接回了正轨，而明智的唇也在那个瞬间与他分开。此前他思考了两件事：一件发生在正当下，另一件事发生在过去；事件的主人公有两个，其一便是明智吾郎，其二是来栖晓他自己，这显而易见。</p><p>来栖没有慌张，或者说不怎么慌张——你看，他一向如此，面无表情；但也并非是任由事件发生，而是先发制人地去解决它，并且胸有成竹。他自信满满，所作所为倒也对得起这份自信。这便是第一件事情了——首先要提的是他不曾认为明智会死在那艘游轮上，即使Navi说明智的生命迹象消失了，即使在那样险峻的情景之下生还才是不可能的选项，即使在那之后人们几乎将明智吾郎这一名字遗忘。</p><p>空气黏稠得像是胶水一样，现在故事的主人公另一个主人公在作出在外人看来可以称得上是性骚扰或是莫名其妙的举动后，反倒是发起了呆。来栖也借机观察起了明智吾郎：三年的时间让那头柔软的棕发长长了不少，明智用一根发带把头发随意地扎在脑后；他纤细，白皙的皮肤被阳光染上橙汁般的色彩，而那张熟悉的脸上，一对深红色的眼睛正直直地望着来栖晓，盯得来栖甚至以为自己又换上了怪盗服，才会引起明智吾郎这般表情——他面无表情，又不能说是毫无表情，一边的嘴角歪歪斜斜地上扬着，略眯起了眼角，只差往他手里塞上一把枪，就能再重复一遍三年前在审讯室中的场景。</p><p>这再会说不上是浪漫。可明智吾郎杀不了来栖晓第二次了，更何况他第一次他也没能杀掉真正的来栖晓。来栖与他对视，那人的眼中或许没有来栖，但谁知道呢？也没有谁知道过去了多久，或许是十秒，或许是半分钟，这无尽的时间有可能算得上永恒，他看着明智细长的眉毛拧作一团，像根被猫玩弄的毛线，之后再舒展开来，像是它的主人一般深思熟虑。他深深地吸了一口气，然后便开口说了今日的第一句话。</p><p>“你还是跟以前一样讨人厌，来栖晓。”</p><p>巧合就是一些浑然天成的东西所组成的结果。明智吾郎声线平缓，带着一点笑意，且他的嘴角上翘。他的眼中空无一物，除了来栖的倒影之外，冰冷得像是冬日的半缕暖阳。</p><p>是的，这倒是我熟悉的明智了。来栖想。</p><p>“你也是。”他从喉咙间挤出一声轻叹，然后给了他过去的恋人一个拥抱。</p><p>来栖很高兴明智还能对他的态度做出些反驳来，因为这让明智看起来更像个人了。</p><p>在那短暂的日子里，明智当然和他做过，回忆起来一点也称不上甜蜜，那期间总是伴随着乱七八糟的谩骂和互相伤害，比起情侣间的互动倒更像是仇人打架——这不意味着他们之间没有普通情侣该有的互动——只不过更多的伤害是明智给自己的。他常常想让来栖晓更加粗暴一些，甚至要求不做润滑，理所当然这被怪盗给拒绝了。在四茶漆黑的夜中，谁也看不见的眼泪是无价值的东西；偏偏来栖天天跟明智作对，那舌尖不偏不倚，舔过那滴乌鸦的眼泪，留下的只剩下来栖晓身上的气味：由薄荷味的沐浴露、咖啡豆的清香和一点猫毛的味道组成。</p><p>“你为什么要对我——对这个明智吾郎这般温柔呢？”曾有一日，棕发的侦探以近乎歇斯底里的态度朝他的恋人哭喊着，“像他们一样...对我粗暴点啊！！”唯有在来栖晓身边时，那人才不再像一汪难起涟漪的死水。</p><p>“但你存在于此吧？”来栖扶上他的肩膀，好像下一秒细腻而洁白的皮肤就会因为挣扎而出现裂口，颤动得就好像是垂死的鸦在泥里翻滚，“那就是值得的。”</p><p>然后他们赤裸的身体贴得更近了。</p><p>来栖垂下了眼帘，低低地看着陌生的地板。明智实际上是个相当情绪化的人，可他从不在外人前展现。正如来栖所了解的——或者说他对那个人的认知一般，明智吾郎当然不是如同公众面前的侦探王子那般完美的人，但也没差到哪里去。侦探王子的明智吾郎优秀而带着恰到好处的青涩，实际的明智吾郎为人倔强，却又有自傲的资本，两者逐渐结合，又从未合二为一，毕竟那都只是明智吾郎而已，以至于从很多层面上首先将他自身击溃；来栖晓对明智的告白就是其中一点。这一点便让明智僵硬在当场——当然，这件事依然在正常的掌控范围之内，直到他触及到来栖晓的指尖，而怪盗皮肤的温暖和颤抖一并蔓延到他身上，这才让他露出了片刻不属于侦探王子完美演绎的真实。与此同时黑发的男子心思细腻地注意到了这点，于是这个话题本该就此打住然后消失当场，从此以后便无人知晓，接着和外头的街道一般寂静无声。但在片刻的惊异后，明智用一个吻替代了回答。我们很难去猜测这是否最初是他计划中的一环，或许聪慧的少年侦探自己也说不上来，那只是头脑发热的瞬间吧，他想。后来他的精神变得高度紧张起来，随后被自己隐藏在一如既往的温柔笑容之下。</p><p>直到那一日来临，一切迎来转折，但又仿佛什么都没改变，毕竟一出上好的喜剧总需要一场精彩的高潮来引向逐渐下沉的结局。</p><p>“我恨你...也羡慕你，来栖晓。”过去的明智吾郎这么说过。那一夜不怎么好过，因为明智是自己找上门来的，而严格来说，那段时间应该可以算是所谓的分手期了，这和他们是否真的有爱过对方毫无关联，仅仅是一介说法罢了。明智在东京的街道上一眼就能认出来栖的背影，于是他追到了卢布朗，一切都发生得如此简单。本该由他再对来栖补上一枪作为故事的结局，但一杯加了三颗方糖和热牛奶的咖啡阻止了可能会射出的子弹。</p><p>“太甜了。”——杀人未遂者是这么说的。卢布朗橘黄色的灯光暖洋洋地照在他和差点被谋杀的代理店主身上，那个人擦着手中的杯子，听闻只是挑了挑眉。</p><p>”我以为你喜欢甜食。”</p><p>最终，变成两个人平躺在了阁楼那张由凳子和装过空酒瓶的箱子所组成的床上，共同面对贴着夜光星星贴纸的房梁。</p><p>“你会后悔吗，明智？”</p><p>鬼使神差的，侦探报以否认的回答。</p><p>“那你恨我吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>于是，这正是来栖在思考的第二件事情了。</p><p>“那是天津四。”那时来栖指着房梁上的贴纸说说，“又可以被看作鸟尾。”他总是这样先发制人。明智侧过头，把视线从天花板移到了来栖的脸上。</p><p>“你喜欢这类东西？还是说，这也属于怪盗的美学？”</p><p>”仅仅是恰有了解。”来栖报以苦笑，“贴纸是佑介送的。吾郎不想在这里留下点什么吗？”</p><p>“给你的脑门上留个弹孔怎么样？”</p><p>“我给你咖啡免单了耶，下次再说吧。”</p><p>这便是他们之间最为和平的对话了。那天之后，侦探就不再准备把心之怪盗团给交出去了。但他同样不准备和“来栖晓与他正义的小伙伴”一起去艰难地从阴影们手里拿推荐信，只是在其他地方远远地看着，准备给狮童最后来一个大惊喜——直到狮童的认知明智突然出现，并当着怪盗团的面给了他近乎致命的一击。然后，就如同记忆中的一般，明智吾郎再也没有出现过，直到如今。来栖晓把自己从回忆中拉了出来，然后毫不意外地对上了那对深红的眼睛。</p><p>明智吾郎推开了来栖晓，并把对方用力地重新按在了墙上。他的手指犹如盛开的昙花，紧紧地握住了来栖纤细的脖子。</p><p>“在拯救‘明智吾郎’之前，先救救你自己吧，来栖晓。”他笑了，像是夏天正午的艳阳一样灿烂又刺眼，“你根本不了解我，你这傲慢的家伙。你只想着你自己。”</p><p>“你又何尝不是呢，明智。”来栖同样回以微笑，平淡无奇，就好像是在讨论今天天气的好坏一样，实际上来栖的确也这么做了，“今天是个好天气，要不要出去逛逛？现在没有人会需要你承担那些责任了。”</p><p>“那就这样吧。”</p><p>他身体的行动永远要比脑子转得快。等明智反应过来他刚刚说了什么之后，便几乎花费了全身的力气去阻止自己叹出一口气来——开玩笑，他才不要再在来栖晓面前示弱，哪怕最初做出出格举动的人是他，那也是因为那个人是来栖晓，仅此而已。</p><p>——然后他们一起出了门，阳光照在留有白色晒痕的无名指上，就像刚才的一切都没有发生过一般。这可比我想的要冷静多了，黑发的男子想。明智看起来那么平静，就好像来栖做的一切正符合他对前怪盗的判断一般。下午的阳光把他们的影子拉得很长，直到最后一丝光线逐渐消失在了城市的边缘。大城市的星空在灯光下不曾明亮，所谓的星座自然也无法被肉眼所观测，更何况是本就不怎么显眼的天津四了。</p><p>当明智再转过头去看来栖晓的时候，他在来栖深黑的双目中看到了自己的身影。</p><p>“因为你存在于此啊，明智。”那个人的喉咙里发出低低的笑声——来栖晓好像要比记忆中那个人笑得更多了，当然，是指在“那个世界之外”的——这个人笑起来好欠揍。</p><p>明智疑惑地盯了他那头黑色的卷毛一会儿，才继续出声：“所以...值得？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>——就从双方对彼此的认知而言，那并不是爱情的样子，但至少是甜蜜得如同虚梦。犹如朝阳融化浓雾，空气在不知不觉中又开始流动了。</p><p>“走吧。”</p><p>来栖的声音一如既往地温和而坦诚，并且波澜不惊。明智张了张嘴，没能问出那句“去哪里？”，而是径直地跟了上去。</p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>对明智吾郎而言，性并不是什么令人感到愉快的东西。正相反，那令他痛苦，除此之外就是无比的憎恶与索然无味——那只是一种手段，一种道具。他相貌姣好，又演技过人，通过这两点就足以把他推上一个新的高度，这也使得他的价值愈发明显。最后，他把一切的源头推给狮童正义，他那不负责任且冷血、并将他和母亲的存在视为污点的亲生父亲。或许是由于偏执，他竟觉得别无他法，而一旦开始便再也无法停止。他一面向上爬去，复仇的心愿是如此火热，曾有片刻近乎要把他燃烧，直到他在某一日进入到了“那个世界”中，他才得以了解到他并非堕入黑暗，而是将自己的生命当作燃料来焚烧取暖。</p><p>他曾独自一人站在一片灰色的废墟中。后来他了解了，那地方应该被称作是他的内心世界，或者说，他的殿堂。灰烬像雪花一样撒在他的肩头，在垃圾场中他缓缓向着某个方向前行；四周空无一人，安静得很，却又很温暖。起初明智还向四周大喊，可这地方连一点回音都没有，久而久之他就放弃了这消耗体力的愚蠢行为，虽然他不累。他向前移动着脚步，他踏上向上旋转的阶梯，鞋子在金属的段面上没有发出任何声响。他在楼层与楼层的废墟之间穿梭着，心里只有一个念头。</p><p>我非得活下去不可。他想，就算是愚蠢的私人恩怨又怎样？狮童正义再有权利又如何？仍是少年的明智吾郎踩在高塔的砖块上，从此诞生了最初也的反抗之心。那名为洛基的人格面具化作面罩覆盖在他的脸上，如同寄居蟹所寻找的海螺壳一般保护着他，不曾被摘除，也不会被破坏。那东西让他呼吸困难，可也让他感到安心。</p><p>我非得活下去不可。他想。在不久之后他便开始向上爬去，犹如过去攀爬自己内心中随着洛基的出现而消失的高塔一般。</p><p>他不曾感到快乐，尤其是为狮童办事的时候，更是如此。在最初的时候他甚至有怀疑过若是他真的能将狮童拖下去水，他是否会感受到那一丝半点复仇的快感？当然，在不久的将来，他就把那些不必要的疑惑给抛弃在了脑后。在他的心中仍然有一丝正义存在，因而在那之后，他拥有了第二个人格面具。</p><p>罗宾汉。</p><p>即使在那之后洛基的面具因他的动摇而破损，罗宾汉也依然存在。</p><p>3.</p><p>让我们把时间推得再往后一些。</p><p>在某个普通到不能再普通的早上，明智吾郎曾收到过一束花。那时东京的夏日刚刚来临，却已经足够炎热。</p><p>这束花是由花店的员工在不久前送来的，明智记得那是家连锁店，在涉谷地下商场中甚至就开有一家分店。送货员当然是不认识的人，在看着他尚带着一丝些许的睡意签收了装有花束的礼盒后就转身离去，向着下一位客人出发了。实际上对明智吾郎而言，这并不是第一次收到花，甚至可以说习以为常——二代侦探王子的名号给他带来的不仅仅是在网络上的人气，优异的成绩与姣好的面容在同时也吸引了同龄少女的芳心。明智吾郎收到过许多花，大多数的时候是玫瑰，偶尔也有百合：有些是上了电视后主持人递交给他的，也有走在路上偶遇粉丝而收获的。对此，连那平日一丝不苟的检察官偶尔也会带着笑意看向他：“明智君还真是被花给包围着啊。”而被花包围的当事人——此刻他的表情则可以用苦笑来简单概括了。</p><p>“可别拿这个调笑我啊，冴小姐。”少年侦探说。与此同时他从面前的回转带上取下一盘墨鱼寿司。片刻之后他又垂下眼帘，嘟囔了两句“下次要是能吃到不回转的就好了。”之类的话，这才往面前的小碟里倒入了酱油和芥末。此时他的身边还摆着一束鲜花，包裹在牛皮纸里，边上甚至点缀了些许满天星，正是前不久在路上收到的。</p><p>——所以他此刻本该心思平稳，甚至尚有余力将那花插在花瓶中，免得娇艳的花叶就这样因失去水分而逐渐凋零。或许他与送花者素不相识，但那花本身又有什么错呢？白玫瑰——蒲公英——蓝色的鸢尾——然后就是紫阳花，这一束鲜花能看得出是被精心挑选出来的，在牛皮纸的包装下，还有一些明智说不上名的小花被夹杂在花束之间。可这次他没像往常那么做，只因为那花是Joker送的，而这并不是第一次了。</p><p>是的——Joker——他自然知道Joker是谁，正是现在名声大起的心之怪盗团的团长，也是秀尽的转校生，来栖晓。这种精心挑选的花束，每隔个几周就会出现在明智家——明智知道来栖有时候涉谷车站下面的花店打工，他甚至还看到过几次那黑发的少年认真工作的样子，眼中尽是对待鲜花的温柔。</p><p>明智坐在床边，被子叠得整整齐齐。床头柜的时钟显示着五点四十七，再过个十几分钟他就该出门了——他本可以再晚上一些，骑着自行车在渐渐繁忙起来的街道中穿梭。想到这点，明智深深地叹了口气，为自己这心血来潮的举动感到些许不值。他损失了一些睡眠时间，只为给那怪盗团的团长创造一个偶遇一般的场合。从长远策略来看或许有用，又或许压根没用；一早上就见到来栖晓并不会让他感到很快乐，更何况他总有一种预感：那个人或许对他所做的事情了如指掌。</p><p>就如同明智对来栖一般。他知道这花意味着什么，于是十八岁的少年最后对着镜子调整了一下领带的位置，在小心翼翼地将花有序地插在花瓶中之后便走出了门。这意味着挑衅，和一些别的东西——大概是可以称作青少年躁动的情愫一类的东西，而明智吾郎全盘接受，两者兼有，于是他的心脏因此又猛地跳动了一下。</p><p>这是在遇到那个可以被称为宿敌的人之前从未有过的波动。他坐上了向反方向的电车，向秀尽的方向而去。</p><p>“早上好啊，来栖君。”他向黑发的少年打招呼。他听到来栖的通勤包中传来了细微的声响，但他无视了那一点，继续保持着完美的笑容——或者说，一个好不容易赶上电车的人的苦笑。他的目标只有来栖晓，而来栖听到他的声音后就转过身来，正中下怀。那人的表情没什么变化，明智甚至还能从他的脸上看出一丝朦胧的睡意。</p><p>“嗯。”他点点头，以示意自己听到了。这不禁让明智产生了一丝好奇——这个人跟Joker在殿堂中所表现出来的差距也太大了吧。他下意识地用手指摩挲着下巴，直到另一只手臂被人拉住，他才回过神来。</p><p>是来栖。</p><p>“要关门了。”拉他上了车的少年说完就陷入了沉默中，在听到明智的感谢后也不过是点了点头，抱着包看向窗外。</p><p>这不应该——不应该是这样的。明智虽然表面如一，内心倒是在懊悔地大叫起来。他不该发呆，也不该因为他也不知道该怎么解释的原因发呆，以至于差点错过电车。这和他一贯的风格不符。他在心中艰难地深呼吸，面色如常，过了不知多久后这才注意到来栖的身影已经不见了。</p><p>于是在那个瞬间，他决定把一切的源头问题暂时推给来栖晓和他的花。唯一可以肯定的是，来栖晓和Joker的性格深处有着一模一样的东西，他们绝对是同一个人——虽然这点他早就了解，却又经常会产生怀疑。</p><p>当明智吾郎走下车的时候，他的耳边回荡着嘈杂的人声。而他孤身一人，坐上了回程的那一趟，并迅速地给自己请了假，当然，他最早也是这么准备的，反正他跟得上课程。</p><p>——在那张随鲜花寄来的卡的背面，手写着来栖的留言。</p><p>“You can handle it，and I am with you.”</p><p>“Everything will be ok.”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>来栖晓在车站买了两张票，明智没问那是去哪里的，就跟着他上了车。夜色逐渐降临，他注意到周边的灯光开始变得不那么密集了，于是明智猜测目的地大概是在某个郊区。他们之间的对话没有言语——就算有那也是用来吵架的，就如同双方都默认的一样，小吵怡情。来栖晓靠在窗边，于是明智也随着他的目光向外延伸。</p><p>“今天是个好天气。”来栖说。暗红色的天空中没有一片多余的云，并随着灯光的减少缓缓地倾向了深紫。他可以看见空中逐渐出现了点点繁星，车在前行的同时，那些亮点在夜幕中闪闪发光，静静地注视着开始着突如其来的旅行的两位乘客。时间还不算太晚，明智能听到四周还有些人群的声响，不过大部分人都逐渐下了车，不知道向哪儿去了。</p><p>那我们要去哪里呢？他依然没有问出声，也不知过了多久；直到来栖突然站起，拉着他的手在没见过的车站下了车。他们注视着灯光远去，然后向着黑暗的远方前行。来栖熟络地绕过小巷，甚至还翻了两座围墙，看起来身手倒是比多年前在殿堂中前行还要更加了得了。最后他们在一座小山坡上躺下，风吹动着草叶在脸上留下柔软的触觉。起初他们并未说话，直到来栖突然伸出手指告诉明智他头顶的那颗星的名字。明智侧过身去，毫不意外地看到来栖业在注视着他，而那个人漆黑的眼中倒映着银河，闪烁的光芒一如既往。时间仿佛又回到了多年之前，但什么都没有改变。</p><p>来栖晓依然是来栖晓，而明智吾郎也依然是明智吾郎。</p><p>“你还恨我吗，明智？”他听到那个人悄然出声。</p><p>于是明智发出一声嗤笑。</p><p>”你觉得呢？我可是活下来、从地狱里爬出来找你了。”棕发的侦探反问，然后爬起身来，在来栖反应过来之前狠狠地掐了一把前怪盗的腰，满意地听到对方“哎哟”了起来——这便是除了过去之外的第三件事了，来栖晓心想。明智吾郎从未死去，他犹如一朵永生之花，永远绽放，永远美丽；当来栖晓吻上花瓣的时候，便有微凉的秋风吹起那人棕色的头发，擦过来栖的脸颊，带着一丝温暖向远处而去了。</p><p>“把‘明智吾郎’给留下来，倒的确是你的作风。”侦探说。他眯起眼睛，“谢谢你。”</p><p>“不客气。”</p><p>他们就这样坐在星空之下，听着夜虫轻鸣，一如既往，对彼此心知肚明。</p><p>这并不是虚梦，而是现实了。</p><p>5.</p><p>第二天早晨的时候，来栖晓带着新鲜的花束敲开了明智吾郎的门，随后被他失而复得的恋人带着一句“阁楼垃圾你不睡我还要睡！”给关在了门外。</p><p>当然，花被收进去了。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>